Pink and Red Family Vacation
by albertalburo567
Summary: Summary: Jason, Kimberly and their son Jerry are a vacation to Honolulu in Hawaii.


Angel Grove California, 7 year old Jerry Scott sees a commercial on TV about Honolulu in Hawaii and tells his father, Jason Lee Scott and his mother, Kimberly Ann Hart-Scott to go on a summer vacation at Honolulu.

Jerry said "Mommy, Daddy, I saw a commercial about Honolulu. Can we have a family vacation?"

Jason said "We would love to go there but we don't have enough money."

Jerry said "But how are we suppose to get money?"

Kimberly said "You have your piggy bank. You can use it to save and earn money."

Jerry said "Thanks Mommy."

So Jerry got his piggy bank and save money for a vacation in 3 weeks.

Kimberly and Jason help him by selling items that aren't needed for the family. Together the family have enough money to book a flight Hawaiian Airlines to get to Hawaii.

It is 6:30 AM in the morning and Jason, Kimberly and their son Jerry were preparing to go to Angel Grove International Airport. Jason is packed up and also Jason also got his red ranger morpher in case of an emergency including Kimberly's pink ranger morpher. Jerry also packed his backpack for preparation.

Jerry said "Daddy, I'm all packed up and prepared."

Jason said "Very good Jerry! Now that's how you can become a hero."

Kimberly said "Just like us."

The family left their house locked and decided to ride a taxi to get to the airport.

Jason shouted "Taxi!"

The taxi driver said "Where are you going?"

Kimberly said "Angel Grove International Airport."

The family were then on their way to the airport.

The taxi driver said "Are you all going to a trip?"

Jason answered "Yes. I'm Jason Lee Scott; this is my wife Kimberly Ann Scott and my son Jerry Scott."

The taxi driver said "I've known you guys! You're power rangers the red and the pink rangers who saved the world from Rita Repulsa."

Kimberly said "The other members of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers were Tommy, Billy and Zack."

The taxi driver said "Do you know the other rangers who have families, not only Mighty Morphin but other Teams."

Jason said "Yes."

Jason mentioned the rangers with families.

"Tommy and Katherine have one son and on daughter."

"Billy and Trini have one daughter."

"Rocky and Aisha have one son"

"Adam and Tanya have one daughter."

"TJ and Cassie have one son."

"Andros and Ashley have one daughter."

"Leo and Karone have one son."

"Damon and Maya have one son."

"Carter and Dana have children who are twins, a son and a daughter."

"Chad and Kelsey have one son."

"Wes and Jen have one son."

"Cole and Alyssa have one daughter."

"Eric and Taylor have one daughter."

Jerry said "Daddy, I want to be Power Ranger."

Jason said "Being a ranger is a hard thing to do. You have to work harder for that."

Kimberly said "Jerry, what ranger do you want to be when you're ready to be a Power Ranger?"

Jerry said "I like to become a Red Ranger just like Daddy."

The Taxi driver said "Jason, Kimberly, I want to know your stories."

Jason began to tell his story "I was the leader of the Power Rangers and I became the red ranger. My current wife was the pink ranger. At first I had a crush on Trini, but then in 1994, I began to like Kimberly a lot, but then Tommy dated Kimberly, I got jealous of Tommy. Zack, Trini and I left the group and Tommy began to lead the Team. In 1996, I became the Gold Zeo Ranger. I began to date my first girlfriend Emily. I also heard that Kimberly broke up with Tommy and then Tommy decides to date Katherine. Trey of Tiforia then took my place as the Gold Ranger and Emily and I then broke up too. Kimberly and I began scuba diving in 1997. When we were captured by Divatox, the Turbo Rangers Tommy, Katherine, Justin, Tanya and Adam then rescued us. Kimberly and I began to fell in love and started dating. In 1998, Jerry was born and also we were the first rangers to have children. Tommy Oliver is not only a Green Mighty Morphin Ranger but he is also a Black Dino Thunder Ranger. The Dino Thunder Rangers today are Connor McKnight, Ethan James, Kira Ford, Tommy Oliver and Trent Mercer. Tommy and the other Dino Thunder Rangers also helped the SPD Rangers like Jack Landors, Sky Tate, Bridge Carson, Elizabeth Delgado and Sydney Drew."

Kimberly said "I also had feelings for Jason before we became Power Rangers. Skull also had a crush on me during high school. Skull and his brother Bulk were first bullies but then they grew up. Skull also had a son named Spike. Tommy and I only dated for 2 years only. I always have feelings for Jason all the time. We were married in 1999. Tommy and Katherine were the first rangers to get married. I would also play the guitar and sing a song together with Jason."

Jason said "We also sing together in our house. Jerry is our only son and we loved him and we would never let anything happen to him."

Kimberly said "Jerry, are you excited to go to Hawaii."

Jerry said "Yes Mommy, I am excited. It is also my first time to ride an airplane."

Jason, Kimberly and Jerry Scott then arrived at Angel Grove International Airport. The Scott Family then board at Hawaiian Airlines Flight 8746 and their tickets were then ready.

The airport announcer said "Ladies and Gentlemen. Hawaiian Airlines 8746 is ready for boarding. All passengers must board now. Thank You."

The family rode an Airbus A320. Jerry was seated near the window. Kimberly was seated between Jerry and Jason. Jason was seated near the aisle.

The flight attendant said "Attention Passengers. Please fasten your seatbelts. We are about to take off from Angel Grove International Airport to Honolulu International Airport."

Jason said "Jerry is it your first time to ride an airplane."

Jerry said "Yes Daddy, It is my first time. Mommy what are the names of those other planes."

Kimberly mentioned the names of the other planes "There is United Airlines, Air Canada, China Airlines, Hong Kong Airlines, Air France, KLM, Eva Air, Cathay Pacific, Qantas, FedEx, Air New Zealand, Japan Airlines, West Jet, Philippine Airlines, Thai Airways, PIA, Sri Lankan Airlines, Turkish Airlines, DHL, Emirates, American Airlines, Korean Air, British Airways, Garuda Indonesia, Singapore Airlines and Malaysian Airlines."

Hawaiian Airlines then took off the Airport.

Jerry said "Mommy, Daddy look it's the North Pacific Ocean.

Jason said "Yeah I saw it and it is the largest ocean in the world. KO-35 and Andresia also have oceans that are big."

Kimberly said "The Ocean is the deepest body of water in Earth and also in other planets.

9:00 AM, Jason Kimberly and their son arrived at Honolulu International Airport and took a taxi to get to Honolulu Beach Resort Hotel.

Jason said "Here we are son, Honolulu Beach Resort."

Jerry said "Wow! I love this place!"

Kimberly said "Let's get to a hotel room first."

The Hotel Manager said "Welcome to Honolulu Beach Resort Hotel, do you want to rent a room?"

Jason said "Yes. We would like to stay at Room Number 56."

The Hotel Manager said "What are your names?"

Jason said "My name is Jason Lee Scott; this is my wife Kimberly Ann Scott and this is our son Jerry Scott."

The Hotel Manager asked "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers?"

Kimberly said "Yes, we are."

The Hotel Manager said "You may take the elevator to get to the Eighth Floor."

Jason said "sounds fine."

The Hotel Manager said "Also tell Tommy Oliver at Reefside California I said hello."

Jason said "We will, Thanks."

The Family took the elevator to get to the Eighth Floor. The hotel room was very beautiful when they saw it.

Jerry said "Mommy! Daddy! This room is so beautiful!"

Jason said "Also neat and clean."

Kimberly said "Jerry, do you like it?"

Jerry said "Yes Mommy. It is more beautiful than my room."

Jason said "Oh."

Jerry was also watching television about Hawaii and its tourist spots. Jerry was also playing a video game that his grandfather, Jason's dad gave it to him last year's Christmas

10:00 A.M. Jason, Kimberly and their son are watching the Honolulu Beach Resort Annual Surfing Contest. The family checks out the gift shop and bought some souvenirs.

11:00 Noon, the family ate lunch at McDonalds Honolulu. After they're done eating lunch, they went swimming at the beach. Jason was surfing a big wave.

Jerry said "Mommy, can I go surfing with Daddy?"

Kimberly said "No, because you're not big enough to do that and your still too young. Daddy is already a good surfer even me."

Jerry said "Ok Mommy."

Jason, Kimberly and Jerry went to go to Honolulu Mall and bought stuff and groceries and brought their stuff at the room.

At night, the family are hula dancing and also made a sand sculpture of the Power Rangers. They also find a Tiki Charm. The family ate dinner together at the Beach and also went swimming.

8:00 A.M. They are now preparing to go to Bed.

Jason said "Jerry was it fun having a vacation in Hawaii?"

Jerry said "Yes Daddy It was."

Kimberly said "And now it's time for us to go to bed. Good night Jerry."

Jerry said "Good night Mommy. Good night Daddy.

Jason said "Sleep well."

The family had a vacation for 2 weeks in Hawaii and had a fun time.

-THE END


End file.
